


The Luckiest Wager

by Anonymous



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, Feelings Realization, First Dates, Happy Birthday Celeste, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 11:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16722933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After being forced into and subsequently losing a bet against Celeste, Kyoko finds herself obligated to go on one date with the gambler. When the Queen of Liars spends an evening being honest, though, Kyoko wonders if going on a date with her was a loss at all or a win for both of them.





	The Luckiest Wager

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to Celeste, my favorite character in the whole franchise! I totally didn't spend a week working on this and forget to post it earlier in the day, hahaha... ^_^;

At three o’clock in the afternoon, Kyoko found herself meeting a friend outside a café. They had been supposed to meet _in_ the establishment, but apparently the staff hadn’t appreciated being yelled and cursed at for failing to make custom order tea. The fiasco had taken place just before Kyoko’s arrival—she could see the staff still cleaning up the teacup shards inside.

"So?" Kyoko prompted, crossing her arms as she stared down the woman who had called her here. "What do you want, Celeste?"

"Ever the blunt one, aren't you? Don't sound so suspicious of my motives. Is it a crime for me to seek your company because I enjoy it?" Celeste countered with a smile.

"No, but it's a lie," Kyoko accused flatly.

"Oh, fine. I'd like to make a wager with you. You can choose any game, any betting opportunity you can think of. If I win, you'll permit me to treat you to dinner. If I lose, I'll never bring this matter up again," Celeste offered.

"I'll pass," Kyoko refused coolly. "You never lose, after all. There's nothing I can gain from such a wager."

"Hm, is that so? I'm not a modest person, you know. I'm rather extravagant. If you don't accept my terms and defeat me, I'll openly pursue you. Do you really want that?"

Kyoko considered. Celeste was admitting to a romantic interest in her, and Kyoko knew how eccentric she could be. She would likely be subjected to expensive gifts and embarrassing gestures from her unless she conceded to the gambler's offer.

"Alright. In that case, I'd like to challenge you to an escape room competition. We'll both begin at the same time in different rooms that both have the exact same scenario. The first person to escape wins," Kyoko declared.

"Very well," Celeste accepted, though Kyoko saw a faint glint of nervousness flash in her eyes for barely a moment. For perhaps the first time ever, the Queen of Liars was unsure if she could win. Kyoko smirked internally.

_If she's determined enough that she manages to best me at my own specialty, then she deserves a chance. If not, her affections aren't worth my time. It's my win either way._

"One more thing, Celeste. Even if you win, I'm only agreeing to go out one time. If you can't catch my interest that one time, you'll drop the subject for good. Understand?"

"Of course. That was already my intention, as I thought it was obvious."

“I just had to be clear. One can never be too careful about technicalities and loopholes when playing against the Ultimate Gambler. In any case, there’s no time like the present. Shall we?”

“I’ll call a chauffer,” Celeste volunteered. Kyoko wanted to roll her eyes at the open boast of wealth but restrained herself. Celeste’s wide variety of luxury transportation was always more comfortable to travel in than her own car, she had to admit.

_Let’s just get this bet over with._

* * *

 

Kyoko stared at the timers in shock, not even trying to hide how stunned she was. She had never lost an escape room race before. No one had come close to her scores, even older detectives and members of her own family. Apparently, there was a first time for everything.

"How?" she asked simply, turning to the victor. Celeste shrugged, absentmindedly twirling her hair around one finger.

"I'm a gambler, not a detective. I'm smart enough to put things together but I'm not as careful or diligent as you. I gamble, guess, and take risks, which can either make me faster or slower than someone with your talents. I suppose luck was on my side today."

Kyoko had to admit, it was rather amusing to see how nonchalant Celeste was acting despite the excited spark in her eyes that she couldn't quite hide.

_That's...actually kind of cute,_ Kyoko conceded to herself. _If she's so happy that even her best poker face can't conceal it, I suppose she's serious about me and at least deserves one date._

"So? When should we go on this date?" Kyoko asked. Celeste tilted her head, seeming to consider. Kyoko didn't doubt that her answer had been planned in advance and she was just trying to not betray her own eagerness. She didn’t call her out on it, though.

"I believe my schedule is clear this Friday," she mused. "Shall we say, seven o'clock at Clair de Lune?"

"Alright," Kyoko agreed, resisting the temptation to claim she was busy and watch Celeste try to not show her frustration.

"I look forward to it," Celeste informed her, a small smile playing across her lips as she offered a slight curtsey. “I’ll have another car come and pick you up,” she added before calmly strolling past Kyoko. The detective watched her go.

_So, apparently I have a dinner date on Friday. What am I even supposed to wear for that?_

With a sigh, Kyoko unlocked her phone and opened the group text between herself and three of her closest friends: her best friend Makoto Naegi, his ex-girlfriend Sayaka Maizono, and Sayaka's girlfriend Mukuro Ikusaba.

**KYOKO** : Hypothetically, what would one wear if invited to a fancy restaurant by another person?

**SAYAKA** : OH MY GOD KYOKO HAS A DATE!!!!!

**KYOKO** : I never said it was a date.

**SAYAKA** : you never said it wasn't

**KYOKO** : It's a hypothetical scenario, not a date.

**MUKURO** : ^^^ Such a lie.

**MUKURO** : My sister is friends with your date.

**MAKOTO** : busted

**KYOKO** : We all know Junko likes to stir up drama. Her words don't prove anything.

**MUKURO** : She knew where you and that person were going and why. She uses me as a spy a lot, you know.

**MUKURO** : I heard everything.

**MAKOTO** : EXPOSED

**SAYAKA** : so who is it????

**KYOKO** : I'm going out of obligation after being soundly bested in a competition that should have been an easy victory for me. Take a guess.

**MAKOTO** : oh my god kyoko's going on a date with celeste

**KYOKO** : Yes. Now that you've figured that out, can we please get back to my original question?

**SAYAKA** : you think we're gonna just give you advice?? you're so adorable lol

**MAKOTO** : yeah, we're totally gonna dress you up for it! nice try, kyoko, but you're not escaping!!!!

**MUKURO** : Their date is on Friday at 7 PM, at Clair de Lune. I'll be across the street to make sure nothing bad happens.

**KYOKO** : So you're going to lurk nearby and spy on us.

**MUKURO** : If that's how you'd prefer to word it.

**SAYAKA** : stalker much???? i guess old habits die hard

**MUKURO** : I ALREADY APOLOGIZED FOR THAT

**SAYAKA** : i know babe, and i love you <3

**MUKURO** : ...

**SAYAKA** : <3 <3 <3

**MUKURO** : ...

**MUKURO** : <3

**MAKOTO** : oh god i'm the only single one in this chat now...and WHY ARE ALL THREE OF YOU SO GAY

**MUKURO** : You had a crush on each of us at some point. Maybe your true Ultimate talent is the ability to turn girls gay? Or rather, to make them realize their repressed sexualities?

**SAYAKA** : or just find gay girls and fall for them???

**MAKOTO** : oh ha ha, very funny!!!!! DX

**MAKOTO** : we're not at hope's peak anymore so shut up about my struggle to find my true ultimate talent!!!!

**SAYAKA** : you're right, makoto. kyoko getting a gf is way more important than reviving our old memes!

**KYOKO** : We're not together. It's one dinner date, and after it ends, we agreed to never speak of it again. As such, it's not indicative of my orientation.

**KYOKO** : Besides, as I said, I'm going out of obligation. Celeste trapped me into it. That is all.

**SAYAKA** : kyoko stop it, we all know you're gay af and celeste owns your lesbian ass

**MUKURO** : You do realize I've noticed how often you stare at beautiful women, right? Especially Celeste.

**MAKOTO** : kyoko...i love you, but if you really believe you're straight and have no interest in celeste, i'm gonna slap you out of that deep denial you're in

**KYOKO** : I regret ever asking you people for help.

“You’re smiling.”

Mukuro’s voice almost made Kyoko jump but she caught herself and simply turned to see the other woman standing right in the open.

“Where did you come from?” she asked.

“An Ultimate Soldier never reveals her secrets,” she replied with a modest shrug.

“So that’s why Celeste was on her phone on the way here. She was texting Junko about our arrangement.”

“She’d already told Junko her plan. She was nervous about your choice because it showed how reluctant you were to go to dinner with her. While reassuring her, my darling sister naturally ordered me to come spy on you two and report back,” Mukuro explained. “But you dodged responding to my observation.”

“Because it’s irrelevant.”

“…You really are in denial, aren’t you?” Mukuro asked flatly. Kyoko didn’t dignify that with a response. “You’re twenty-three years old. How are you _still_ in denial about being a lesbian? I accepted it in my second year at Hope’s Peak. Sayaka came to terms with being bi at our graduation party.”

“Yes, I noticed,” Kyoko replied dryly. “I was relieved I’d never need to walk into the biology lab again.”

“Stop dodging,” Mukuro ordered, crossing her arms and managing a stern glare despite the light pink tint on her face. “Just…keep an open mind on your date, Kyoko. Analyze yourself as much as you do your surroundings and company. And don’t ruin the day for her.”

“The day?” Kyoko raised an eyebrow.

“Date, sorry. Slip of the tongue,” Mukuro corrected smoothly. “Tomorrow’s Thursday, so Sayaka, Makoto, and I will be kidnapping you for a day of shopping. On Friday, we’ll give you a makeover before your date.”

“Don’t act like you’ll participate. You have no fashion sense and you’re hopeless with makeup. You’re just there to keep me from slipping away and to carry bags,” Kyoko chided. Mukuro shrugged.

“At least I don’t deny my position.”

Kyoko ignored that comment.

“Anyhow, I’ll go before the car Celeste called arrives. I don’t want her to hear about my presence here.”

“Yes, yes, of course.” Kyoko’s phone dinged and she looked at it to find another message to the group chat.

**SAYAKA** : kyoko do you wanna wear a suit, dress, or shirt and skirt?

**KYOKO** : Not a dress. And please don’t stray from my normal color palette or style, thank you.

“Mukuro, on the shopping trip, please control your girl…” Kyoko looked up only to find that her friend had disappeared, “…friend.”

**SAYAKA** : will do~ ;D

_I’m dreading the preparations, but dinner shouldn’t be that bad. Celeste always acts…much less selfish and arrogant with me. I suppose now I know why. She’s almost…soft? Is that the word? And she rarely loses her temper against me. She always seems more relaxed than usual when we’re alone. I can almost see Taeko through the persona. And she—_

_Wait, why do I know all this detailed information about her again?_

* * *

 

The first thing Kyoko noticed when she arrived at Clair de Lune was that there was no way Celeste had gotten a table two days in advance. It was clearly a high-class establishment, and there was likely no possibility of making a reservation anything less than a month before the desired date, even for someone who claimed to have “the devil’s luck” on her side.

The second thing she noticed was that she was irrationally irritated when she noticed how many admiring eyes Celeste was attracting in her exquisite dress with its intricate designs and signature contrast of only three colors: the colors of the playing cards she loved so much.

“You look lovely tonight,” Celeste greeted her, eyes flitting up and down the detective’s body.

“Thank Sayaka and Makoto for that,” she deflected the compliment. Celeste raised an eyebrow.

“No matter who chooses the ensemble, only the person wearing it earns my appreciation,” she countered. Kyoko couldn’t deny, the skirt, dress shirt, tie, and suit jacket her friends had found for her were very flattering.

“Hm. Well, you look beautiful as well,” Kyoko admitted. “The rose is a nice touch.” She nodded at the bright red rose pinned over Celeste’s heart.

“Thank you.” Celeste smoothly took Kyoko’s hand, raised it, and bowed just slightly to press a kiss to the back of it. Kyoko sighed and rolled her eyes.

“Can we just go sit down?” she requested. Celeste smiled angelically and took her arm, leading her to the tuxedo-clad man standing at a podium with an expensive tablet set into the top.

“Good evening, ladies. Do you have a reservation?” he asked.

“Naturally,” Celeste confirmed.

“Name?” he prompted, looking at the tablet.

“Ludenberg.”

“Ah, yes. Follow me.” He picked up two menus but caught a waiter’s attention, whispered something, and sent him hurrying to the kitchen before he led Celeste and Kyoko into the restaurant.

The table was already set, with two full glasses of ice water, a bottle of wine with two empty wineglasses, a plate of what looked like chocolate-drizzled croissants, two small bowls of fruit, a plate of chocolate-covered strawberries, two empty plates (presumably for the probably-not-complimentary appetizers), and two sets of utensils. As the pair sat down, though, Kyoko noticed something rather odd.

_Her water glass has already sweated enough to noticeably dampen the coaster under it, but mine has barely started to develop any beads on the glass itself. This reservation…it was only made for one. The reason that waiter was sent to the kitchen was to be able to set a second place before we got to the table._

Kyoko took note of the information and opened her menu. There were no prices and all of the ingredients seemed high-quality, some of them even exotic. A sharp-dressed woman came over and poured them each a glass of wine, then set the bottle down and smiled.

“Can I bring you anything else to drink, or perhaps any appetizers?” she offered. “If it’s too soon, I can come back in a few minutes.”

“That would be fine, thank you,” Celeste dismissed her after a quick glance to gauge Kyoko’s expression. The waitress bowed acceptance and walked away. “Order anything you like, Kyoko. I’m covering the cost, and I have more than enough money to cover anything you want. After all, I promised I would treat you to dinner, not simply take you to it.”

“Thank you. I will,” Kyoko acknowledged. Celeste smiled.

“I do hope the wine I chose is to your liking,” she said before taking a sip herself and looking down at the menu. Kyoko watched her for a few seconds, taking in the undeniable spark of excitement on her face. It was something she had never seen before, or at least not to this extent. Her expression was a strange combination of peace and joy that her famous poker face could do nothing to hide—or maybe she wasn’t trying to hide it.

_This is already becoming an interesting evening,_ Kyoko noticed, trying the wine. It was exquisite, she had to admit. _If I can’t figure out why she originally made this reservation for one by the time we order our entrées, I’ll ask. As much as I enjoy unraveling mysteries, I’m far too curious to put off learning her motivation much longer than that._

 

* * *

 

After sending the waitress to the kitchen with their menus and orders, the women had a brief lull in conversation before Kyoko decided to keep the vow she’d made to herself. Celeste had been oddly forthcoming thus far, and with the truth no less. She took that as an indication that perhaps she’d get a straightforward answer about this.

"Celeste..." she began.

"Yes?"

"This restaurant has an impressive reputation, and probably an equally impressive waiting list. You made your reservation months ago. And you made it for one," the detective summarized. Celeste didn't seem surprised in the least.

"I would have expected no less from you, Miss Ultimate Detective Kyoko Kirigiri," she replied, taking a sip of her wine.

"Why?" Kyoko asked. "Why make the reservation for just you so far in advance? Why change your plans at the last minute to invite me along?"

Celeste stared into her wineglass without speaking, gently tilting the glass back and forth so the liquid inside sloshed and swirled slightly.

"I've been doing this every year since I was fifteen. I come alone, eat alone, and leave alone. I remind myself that I am Celestia Ludenberg, the Queen of Liars, the Ultimate Gambler. I recognize that I am alone and that I always was. I never needed someone walking beside me. I needed them beneath my heels. I needed to manipulate and use them. They were pawns. I was a queen who always won without a king. Without bishops, knights, or rooks. I've always stood alone, commanding the weak-minded but never permitting them to matter to me. I, Celestia Ludenberg, was fine with being alone. That's what I told myself."

Kyoko stayed silent, watching intently. Celeste didn't look up but seemed to sense her gaze. She kept talking.

"Recently, my mind has turned against me. I can deceive myself as thoroughly as those around me, but my own cunning undermines my efforts. I notice rips in the web of lies I built as a safety net. The rips expand. They multiply. The web is torn to shreds and I fall without anything to catch me. It isn't a mere two-meter drop either. I fall into darkness and I don't know when or if I'll hit the ground."

The glass stilled. The wine began to settle.

"The rips started with you. I noticed that I wanted to be closer to you, but not to use you or crush you beneath my heel. I realized I wanted you as more than a pawn. A knight or a king, or perhaps a queen equal to myself. I realized I was… _lonely_."

Celeste's gaze didn't rise from her wineglass. Her expression was carefully guarded.

"The lies I'd told myself for years and years unraveled before my eyes. I'd built a castle around myself to stay isolated. I sat on my throne with servants at my beck and call, the ultimate sovereign in my own domain. My castle was guarded. No one could get in unless I let them in to grovel at my feet. Then you showed up. I watched my castle's walls crumble everywhere you touched, and I couldn't do a damn thing to defend against you."

Kyoko noticed the slight tremor of fear in Celeste's voice. It wasn't unexpected, really. The detective had her own walls, and if someone so effortlessly bypassed them...

_That would be terrifying. It's impressive that she's facing me like this and exposing herself to me._

"I'm surprised you don't know the significance of today. I thought you would have thoroughly vetted me by now. It's the twenty-third of November—the day I was born. Year after year, I come to enjoy my birthday alone because I've always been content to be alone. I invited you along because I've become lonely, and not too long ago I realized that my loneliness isn’t leaving anytime soon."

Celeste finally looked up at her with calm red eyes. Her wineglass came to rest on the table.

"This is what I wanted. To spend my traditionally solitary birthday dinner with the only person who has ever made me feel like being alone is a sad way to live. That is all."

Kyoko couldn't think of a response, so she stayed silent. Celeste didn't seem to expect her to say anything anyhow.

"As frightened as I am by you," Celeste slowly ran her finger along the edge of her wineglass, circling it over and over, "you fascinate me. My admiration is romantic in nature, and I would never force those feelings on someone else—no means no and draws a line I refuse to cross—but I wonder if I fascinate you as well. Perhaps platonically, or at least as someone whose behavior draws your analytical attention."

"I'll admit that you make an interesting case study. A compulsive liar who rejects herself in favor of her ideal persona, gambles her money and her life without fear or hesitation, has an explosive temper...studying you is indeed fascinating."

"Your acknowledgement of me, even so purely objective, is all I need to be satisfied with my place in your life." Celeste's hand left her wineglass and fell to her lap. "Thank you."

Before Kyoko could respond, the waitress returned with their plates, setting them in front of the pair.

"You'll enjoy your meal, I'm sure," Celeste told Kyoko, waving the waitress away. "I have never been disappointed by this establishment's cuisine."

The topic had been dropped, and Kyoko had a feeling that Celeste wouldn't allow her to revive it. She wanted to, though. The gambler had kept up a perfect poker face when she claimed to be content with Kyoko only seeing her objectively, but...

_She was lying. I'm sure of it._

Celeste wasn't one to concede defeat. Kyoko had seen her putting her talents to use, not just in gambling but in her personal affairs, and she knew the other woman was ruthless. She did whatever she had to in order to win. She hated to be beaten. She was insatiable and wouldn't quit until she stood at the top, victorious over every situation. Saying she was satisfied when her own desires couldn't come to fruition...that wasn't like her at all.

No, Celeste most certainly wasn't satisfied. She was lying to Kyoko about it, and maybe even to herself as well. Even someone with such gray morals had standards, it seemed.

_She'd rather fold and abandon what she wants than keep raising the stakes and risk losing me completely. I already figured out she has more than a passing interest in me, but for her to forfeit and resist her drive to win, this isn't an infatuation or crush._

_She's falling in love with me, isn't she?_

Kyoko felt overwhelmed at that realization. She'd been thrown in the open ocean and forgotten how to swim. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't think. This was something new and terrifying.

_The Queen of Liars was honest about her own feelings for once. That whole speech about being lonely was the truth. Then she lied to me—maybe for the first time tonight—so I wouldn't walk away from our friendship. She might love me. No...she_ does _love me. This is...it's too shocking. Too much. I can't..._

"Excuse me for a moment," Kyoko said numbly, standing. Celeste tilted her head, quirking an eyebrow.

"Oh my...how embarrassing for me to be left with two full meals on the table. At least take your food with you."

"No, I'm not..." Kyoko trailed off, tapping the fingers of her right hand against her thigh as she staved off her anxiety. Celeste's sharp eyes briefly flitted down to the movement. She knew about Kyoko’s mostly slumbering problems with anxiety, and she knew the tells she couldn’t control when it acted up.

"I see I may have said a bit too much for your comfort. Take as long as you need."

Kyoko didn't respond, just retreating to the posh lobby outside the women's restroom and sinking into a chair, eyes closed. After a few minutes of careful breathing, she managed to stop shaking. She opened her eyes, took out her phone, and went to the group chat with Makoto, Sayaka, and Mukuro.

**KYOKO** : I believe I underestimated the extent of Celeste's feelings for me.

**MUKURO** : Oh, so that's why you left the table. You started to panic when you realized how hard she fell for you.

**SAYAKA** : oh come on, it was obvious she's got it bad!

**SAYAKA** : don't be a wuss, kyoko! go get your girl!!!!

**KYOKO** : You aren't being very helpful.

**MAKOTO** : WAIT

**MAKOTO** : YOU FOUND OUT SHE LOVES YOU

**MAKOTO** : AND YOU RAN AWAY?!?!

**MUKURO** : Yes, she did.

**MUKURO** : Celeste hasn't touched her food, by the way. I don't know if she's politely refusing to start without you or if she's having her own well-concealed breakdown over you walking away.

**MUKURO** : Or both.

**SAYAKA** : probably both

**MAKOTO** : ^^^

**SAYAKA** : kyoko you're such a heartbreaker :(

**KYOKO** : Again, you are not helping this situation.

**MUKURO** : Ignore her. Just take a deep breath.

**MUKURO** : Nothing has to change between you and Celeste if you don't want it to.

**MUKURO** : There's no need to panic about this.

**MUKURO** : She probably doesn't even want to discuss it. You'll never have to confront it unless you want to.

**MUKURO** : Just calm down and remember that you're having dinner as friends. Nothing more than that.

**MUKURO** : But you really need to either go back to the table or text her, because she looks nervous now.

**MUKURO** : Well, as nervous as Celeste ever looks.

**MUKURO** : I think she's wondering if you slipped out through the kitchen or if she needs to come see if you're okay.

**SAYAKA** : i'll text her!

**KYOKO** : Please don't. I'd rather not tell a woman with anger issues that I left the table to talk about her behind her back.

**SAYAKA** : then go!!!!

**KYOKO** : I'm going.

Kyoko put her phone away, let out a shuddering breath, and headed back to where Celeste was waiting. The other woman's neutral expression didn't waver, but Kyoko saw the hint of tension in her shoulders ease.

"You haven't touched your food," the detective observed, sitting down again.

"It would be rather rude of me, don't you think?" Celeste replied with a politely shielded chuckle.

"Hmm." Kyoko looked down at her plate, thinking hard.

_She doesn't want to talk about it. I can let it go. It would upset her anyhow, and do I really want to deal with that? Not to mention realizing the extent of her feelings made me more anxious than I've been in a long time._

_But I need to know. I'm too curious to resist. Besides...as much as I hate to admit it...those three had a point. After all the odd thoughts I’ve been having so far on this date, I can’t deny that I've always seen Celeste differently than I see anyone else. I watch her more, too. Maybe if we discuss_ her _feelings, I'll be able to discern my own._

"Is something wrong?" Celeste drew her from her thoughts and she blinked.

"I'm just...still taking in your earlier words," she replied. Celeste's smile faltered for a moment before coming perfectly back into place.

"Never mind that; the food will grow cold. Its near-perfect quality admittedly diminishes as its temperature does, so it would be a shame if—"

"Celeste," Kyoko cut her off firmly. "You made the decision to tell me all those things. You know I have an inquisitive mind. You must have, on some level, expected me to ask questions."

Celeste sighed quietly, her smile falling away completely. She gave a slight nod and locked stares with the detective.

"Then ask away, my dear."

The pet name was a clear attempt to throw Kyoko off-balance. She ignored it completely.

"Why are you attracted to me? You once confided in me, telling me the dream you hold above all else. You want to be surrounded by male servants bowing to your every whim. Why would you take interest in a woman?" Kyoko asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Celeste smiled, interlocking her fingers beneath her own chin. "I'm a complete and unadulterated lesbian."

"Then why crave men as your servants?" Kyoko pressed.

"Hmph. Why do you think? They aren't eye candy, Kyoko. It's all for power. I told you, didn't I? I’m the ultimate sovereign in my own domain. If I'm surrounded by women, there's a risk I would take a fancy to one of them. She would have power over my heart. Over _me_. That is a risk that I simply cannot abide."

"A power trip. That does sound like you."

"Yes. I would make all the men I take as my servants fall in love with me, but they would know they can never be good enough for me. I'd hold supreme power over them. The rest of the world would stare on, consumed by envy as I keep those men in my thrall, hoarding them all to myself despite never giving them what they crave from me."

"I really should have expected this," Kyoko observed. Celeste tilted her head and clasped her hands on the table.

"Yes, you should have. Why didn't you?"

Kyoko had no response for that.

"In any case...what is your next question?" the gambler prompted when she determined Kyoko would not speak otherwise.

"I'll get straight to the big one," Kyoko decided. "How do you feel about me, exactly?"

"I...beg your pardon?" The lingering traces of Celeste's poker face fell away completely; she was clearly taken aback, and possibly confused.

"Since when is the undefeated Ultimate Gambler satisfied with a compromise? You're not content to keep me as a friend and we both know it. You're forcing back your drive to win so you won't lose me completely. Why do I matter so much?"

"It sounds as if you already know," Celeste replied tensely. "I should have expected no less, detective."

"I want to hear you say it. You've probably never uttered it in your life, except perhaps to your cat. You've never had such strong feelings for anyone, have you?" Kyoko pushed.

"No one has ever been worthy of such affections," Celeste scoffed loftily, then looked away, her aura of confidence flickering and fading. "Well...until now."

"I'm honored, truly, but you still haven't said it," Kyoko called the gambler out on her attempt at stalling.

"What a terrible birthday this is turning out to be. It seems I'm just enduring one embarrassment after another, through no one's fault but my own," Celeste sighed.

"Celeste."

"Oh fine, fine.” She looked up, meeting her date’s eyes. “Kyoko, your presence both terrifies and thrills me all at once, because I, Cele—" Celeste faltered, took a deep breath, and drew herself up. "I, Taeko Yasuhiro, have fallen too hard, too fast. I can only describe it as this: I love you, Kyoko Kirigiri."

Kyoko had known it was coming, but it still struck her like a punch to the chest. Celeste's use of her real name, the one she'd hated and buried so thoroughly, was unexpected and certainly didn't help that sense of awe.

"Well. I appreciate the honesty," Kyoko acknowledged. She'd been hoping to make the situation less awkward but her friend only looked more uncomfortable.

"Honesty..." Celeste drummed her fingers against her wineglass as she picked it up. "Honesty is something often taken for granted, is it not? For me, it's more like currency. I use it sparingly to show my respect for certain people."

"Like tipping a waitress," Kyoko noticed.

"Or perhaps...visiting an indecent establishment?" Celeste teased, eyes sparkling playfully. She knew Kyoko was gray-asexual and was blatantly trying to earn a blush. It worked: the detective's face burned and she fidgeted in her seat.

_Still, for someone as determinedly refined as her to bring up strip clubs just to make me react..._

"You're wondering why I said that? It's because when you blush naturally, you're quite adorable," Celeste explained.

"When I blush naturally?" Kyoko raised an eyebrow at the specification.

"I've seen you falsify your emotions before. It's not nearly as charming if you consciously bring it about yourself. Any other questions for me?" Celeste answered calmly.

“Not off the top of my head,” Kyoko replied.

“Then let’s eat, shall we?” Celeste suggested. Kyoko nodded agreement, though she was still turning over all the information. Mukuro’s words came to mind: _“Just…keep an open mind on your date, Kyoko. Analyze yourself as much as you do your surroundings and company.”_

Shifting her thoughts from Celeste’s words to her own thoughts, Kyoko flinched internally as she realized her three friends were right about her feelings, and they would _never_ let her live it down.

_So…what am I going to do about this?_

 

* * *

 

"Well, I suppose this is the end. As promised, I won't bring up tonight or my feelings for you again," Celeste told her, then turned to leave only for Kyoko to impulsively grab her arm.

"Wait."

"Hm?" Celeste faced her again, raising an eyebrow.

"Do you remember what I said, about the terms of tonight?" Kyoko asked.

"I believe you said that unless I could 'catch your interest' with this date, we would forget it ever happened," Celeste recalled. Kyoko let go of her arm.

"Yes, I did," she confirmed.

"And...?" Celeste gestured for her to continue.

"Wait, you honestly don't know what I'm saying?" Kyoko was taken aback.

"You only reiterated what I said about never mentioning anything about tonight again," Celeste replied. Kyoko couldn't help but let a small laugh slip past her lips.

"For someone so intelligent, you're awfully dense," she teased, crossing her arms with a smirk.

"Get to the point instead of insulting me!" Celeste's temper flared up for a brief moment.

"You never asked if you caught my interest. You just assumed you didn't. And you were wrong," Kyoko informed her bluntly. Celeste's lips parted slightly in shock.

“You’re interested in me,” she summarized.

“Yes, I am,” Kyoko confirmed evenly.

"You hate lies."

"Yes, I do."

"I lie all the time."

"Yet tonight you've been mostly honest."

"Every time you say my name, it will be a lie."

"Nothing exists without compromise."

Celeste seemed at a loss for words. Kyoko waited patiently for her to recover.

“Then…we’re dating. Is that what you’re saying?” Celeste finally asked.

“We are. I don’t love you—yet—but I do like you. And I don’t mind you saying it to me. It’s…flattering,” Kyoko replied. A small smile played across Celeste’s lips.

“Do you, perhaps, like me enough to kiss me?” the gambler invited.

“You’re quite forward. But yes, I do. Just don’t push your luck, Celeste,” Kyoko replied. She stepped forward only for Celeste to press a finger against her lips and take a breath.

“Taeko. Call me Taeko,” she corrected softly, her hand falling back to her side. Kyoko raised an eyebrow.

“You hate that name,” she pointed out.

“If it’s you, I’m sure I can learn to appreciate it. Besides, nothing exists without compromise, right?” Celeste— _Taeko_ repeated her girlfriend’s words. Kyoko blinked and felt herself fall a little farther.

“Yes, that is true. Thank you, Taeko,” she replied, the name foreign in her mouth but so much more pleasant to say than the foreign alias Taeko loved to live by.

“It’s a privilege I’ll give to you and only you. And with that out of the way…” Taeko stepped up to Kyoko and gave her tie a light tug, smiling. “I’d like to collect that kiss.”

“Would you now?” Kyoko couldn’t resist teasing her. Taeko sighed and tugged on her tie a little harder, pulling her straight into a kiss.

The force admittedly brought a slight jolt of pain, but Kyoko found that she didn’t particularly mind. She rested her hands on Taeko’s hips, feeling one arm wrap around her own waist and a light touch brush a stray lock of hair behind her ear—or so she thought at first. She pulled away from the kiss and suspiciously darted her eyes down to Taeko’s chest.

_I thought so…_

Her suspicions confirmed, Kyoko raised an eyebrow at Taeko.

“As much as I hate to stroke your ego,” she lifted a hand to the rose that had been tucked behind her ear, “that was very smooth.”

“I try,” Taeko replied with a playful spark in her eye and a surprisingly modest tone. Kyoko knew that Makoto, Sayaka, and Mukuro would be waiting at her house to ambush her with a chorus of “I told you so!” and hours of gloating due to Mukuro ratting her out, but she pulled Taeko in for another kiss anyway. The feeling of how perfectly they fit together was more than worth the consequences.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think! :)


End file.
